Friday's Child
by kas7
Summary: A story on Jesse's life- from childhood to where he is today, plus, a mystery person from the past comes back. Can the others save him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will, never had,....

Notes: This is my version on Jesse's life, and why he became a doctor. It's a very different story, but I hope you like it. There are one or two little problems, 1) I have had to make changes, (Because it's fun, and easier to write!). 2) I'm behind in the DM series, (It doesn't help that the tv station has only shown six seasons, when I know that there are eight!, so I haven't seen the one episode where Jesse's mother has visited, because it hasn't been shown!). Sad, I know. Oh! and warning- my English is not good, be warned, but I do welcome Useful criticism- I do learn from my mistakes.

Warning's: There are scenes which might offend sensitive readers, as there are some scenes of child abuse, murder, and torture. I shall give out warnings, and will recap, in PG, what people missed.

Wow, that's a lot of notes, On with the story!

o o o

Elizabeth Travis sat alone in the doctor's lounge, with nothing better to do, she switched on the tv, which revealed Days of our lives.

With a frustrated moan, she switched off the tv before she threw the remote on the ground. She felt the anger begin to boil and knew it wasn't good for her blood pressure. However, at that moment, she didn't care.

She was a doctor, she didn't want to be sitting on the chair watching tv. She wanted to be out with the patients, or doing paperwork. Anything but sitting on the chair.

Her only option was to go home, but it hurt to much for her to be there alone. Her husband was somewhere, doing who-knows what, something secret CIA types of things. She didn't really care about what he did, she never really paid much attention.

Till now.

Till this moment when she couldn't work, where she couldn't keep her mind occupied. She knew that if she went home, she would sit on their sofa, staring out the window feeling miserable. Just like she is now, but at least here, in the Doctor's lounge in the hospital, brought her some comfort.

Anger, Frustration, depression, hopelessness, abandonment, fear.

All her emotions were high, and she had no one to go to. She looked at the reason why she was not allowed to work. Her hand rested on her large stomach.

"It's all your fault!" Elizabeth growled at her unborn child.

o o o

to be continued....

Notes:

I know this is short, and yes, Elizabeth is Jesse's mother. I don't know her name, or what she does, but I did read somewherethat she worked in a hospital? This is just the beginning. I will try and write a longer chapter for next week.

K


	2. Surprise party

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will....

****

Thank you's:

Karen Faye- Thank you for the review, hope you will enjoy what I have planned.

JesseGirl- Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

Inner Chicken- Thanks for the review! Oh, and like Yoda (From "The empire Strikes back") says, "Do, or do not. There is no 'try'". So I shall continue!!!

Cayenta- Thanks for the info on his mom, it really did help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

****

Music Quotes:

__

Lining up for the grand illusion. No answers for no questions asked Lining up for the execution Without knowing why "We are" by Ana Johnson

I'm so tired, I can't sleep. Standing on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside, we can't be heard "I will remember you," By Sarah McLachlan

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lies "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan

you think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees I wouldn't do that "By your side" by Sade

o o o

Chapter Two

o o o

__

Five am

Present day,

Jesse's apartment.

Jesse woke up in fright as he sat up, trying to get the air that his lungs so desperately needed. He looked around the dark room and recognised the familiar surroundings.

He switched on the lamp that stood on the bedside table, he winced as he closed his eyes as the light shone brightly.

He waited a few moments, allowing his eyes to adjust to the different settings before he looked around his bedroom. Nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly the way it should be.

With heavy sign, he looked at the alarm clock to reveal that it was Five am. With a shaky hand, he switched off the light, leaving him alone in the darkness.

He settled back down on his bed, trying to get comfortable. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what had made him wake up. Ever since he could ever remember, he always woke up in a panic, like there was danger. Always at the same time. But he could never remember what the dream was about.

He wished he could speak to someone, but something always held him back.

He took a few more deep breaths, wishing that he could get his body to relax, but after three minutes, he was still feeling the aftermath of the nightmare.

Knowing that sleep would not come, Jesse slowly got out of bed, making his way to the shower.

After a few minutes, Jesse returned to his room, feeling much better than he did. He headed straight for his cupboards where he grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt.

When he was dressed, he looked at the time, and saw that he still had two hours till he had to work. Which gave him plenty of time to clean the house, and go for his usual run.

Doing a quickly scan through the apartment, he decided that it wouldn't kill him to clean tomorrow. Feeling much better with his decision, he headed out for his daily jog.

Half an hour later, a very tired, and sweaty Jesse opened the door. He headed for the kitchen first, opening up the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. To his disappointment, it was empty.

"I knew I forgot something!" Jesse said sadly as he remembered that yesterday he was supposed to do shopping.

Needing something to eat, he began searching his cupboards. As the search continued, he realised that he had nothing.

"No!" Jesse moaned as his search ended with no success.

He pouted as he looked around the useless room. Knowing that he could at least have some coffee, he turned around and switched on the kettle, before he picked up the small tin that contained his life force.

He smiled as he opened the lid, but the smile soon faded as he saw it's emptiness.

"NO!" Jesse cried.

Today, was just not his day. Wanting to know if it was Friday the Thirteen, he looked at the calendar miserably. Instead, it was much different. Today was a Friday, but not the thirteenth, it was the 16th. His birthday.

Jesse stared at the calendar with some amusement. He just couldn't believe it. Today was his birthday!

It was a bittersweet day for him. It always was.

Sadness hit him as he remembered all his birthdays, which, he mostly spent alone. How he would used to wait by the phone, hoping that this time would be different, that this time, his parents would remember. But they never did.

Physically shaking the memories away, he smiled. This year would be different. This year he had people who would remember. This year, he had friends that cared.

With a new sense of hope, Jesse headed for the shower. Ready to start the day.

o o o

__

Six-fifty five Am

Present Day

Community General Hospital...

Three figures huddled together in the doctor's lounge, each one glancing around in fear of being caught.

"Is everything planned?" The oldest of the three asked.

"Yes, and operation Alpha Delta... who came up with these names?" The female asked.

"Sssh! and I want to tell you that those are cool code names," the younger male said in defence.

The female rolled her eyes, as she shook her head in amusement.

"It's nearly seven o'clock, we will meet up at Bob's around six?" the oldest asked.

"That's fine with me, anyway, Flying Eagle will arrive at four... I can't do this. I don't even know what I am talking about!" the female moaned.

"It's called spy talk, you know, so that no one else will know what we are talking about," the younger male said sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't help if we don't even know what we are talking about!" She argued back.

"Stop! we don't have time. Just do what you had to do, we will meet at six, and remember your roles!" the oldest ordered.

o o o

__

Seven Am

Present Day

Community General Hospital...

Jesse couldn't help smile as he entered the hospital, he just couldn't wait to see his friends.

"Morning Dr Travis, you're in a good mood today," one of the nurses commented as she greeted him.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day," Jesse said as he went his merry way.

He smiled as he walked into the doctor's lounge, but headed for the coffee first. He may have been happy, but he really needed his caffeine to boast start his day.

He looked around to see Dr Mark Sloan sitting on one of the chairs, drinking his coffee as he read the newspaper. Next to him, was Amanda Bentley, who was watching tv.

"Morning!" Jesse said happily as he sat down next to Amanda.

Amanda looked at Jesse with an amused expression on her face.

"Morning Jesse, why are you so happy?" Mark asked as he lowered the newspaper, just low enough for him to see his young friend.

"Just am, it's a beautiful day," Jesse answered with a smile.

Amanda just shook her head as she turned back to the tv.

Jesse took a sip from his coffee, thankful for it's amazing power to give energy. As he took another sip, he looked at Mark, who had returned to his crossword puzzle, then to Amanda who was watching tv again.

"So do any of you have plans for tonight?" Jesse asked, half hinting that something was up.

"Yeah, CJ had been bugging me to go to watch this new movie with him, so we are going to do that, why?" Amanda asked as her eyes never left the tv screen.

Jesse felt his hopes drop a bit, but he continued to smile as he looked up to Mark.

"What about you Mark?" Jesse asked.

"Me? oh, I don't think anything special, probably just catch up on some reading, why do you ask?" Mark asked as he lowered his newspaper once more.

Jesse kept on smiling, even though it felt as if someone was stabbing him in the heart.

"No reason, just wondering what everyone was up to. Anyway, catch you later, my shift is about to start," Jesse said as he excused himself.

Amanda and Mark watched their friend leaving, before looking at each other with confused looks.

Jesse's smile faded as soon as he left the room. He just couldn't believe it. He thought this year would be different. Then it hit him, he really had his hopes up. He had hoped that they had remembered.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Jesse muttered under his breathe.

After years of disappointment, he should have known not to get his hopes up. It always lead to disappointment.

"Jesse?"

Jesse was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Steve Sloan.

"Hey Steve," Jesse said, putting on his best smile.

"Jesse, I'm glad that I bumped into you. I can't believe that I nearly forgot!" Steve said as he walked up to his friend.

Jesse smiled in relief. Someone had remembered.

"Yeah?" Jesse said in excitement.

"I've got so much paper work to do, and I forgot to tell you that I won't be able to work at Bob's, so I was wondering if you could do my shift?" Steve asked.

Jesse nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Thanks your a lifesaver, no pun intended, see you around," Steve thanked as he walked off, leaving a very distressed doctor.

Jesse just couldn't believe it. It had happened again. So he did what he could do. He pushed his emotions aside, allowing the doctor within to take over.

o o o

__

Six pm

Present Day

Community General Hospital parking lot.

A very tired Dr Travis walked out the Hospital back entrance, slowly walking to his car. It had been a very long day. All he wanted to do, was to go home and sleep. He just wanted this day to be over with.

However, he had to go to Bob's. The little restaurant cross bar, that he and Steve owned. He normally wouldn't mind, in fact, he loved working there. BBQ Bob was such a nice place, it always had a welcoming atmosphere to it. Jesse smiled when he remembered all the happy times there. But at this moment, those memories hurt. It hurt badly.

Jesse got into his car, and slowly began driving off. Not in any hurry, he still had half an hour to reach Bob's, and he would reach there long before that.

o o o

__

Eight pm

Present Day

BBQ Bob.

"Where is he?? He was supposed to be here an HOUR ago!" Steve said angrily as he paced the floor.

"Steve, he's an ER doctor, who knows what could happen," Amanda said in Jesse's defence.

"She's right son," Mark said with a grin.

"I'm going to call the hospital right now and kick his ass if he doesn't arrive here in the next twenty minutes!" Steve threatened as he picked up the phone.

Mark and Amanda shook their heads in amusement. Steve and Jesse were grown men, but sometimes, you could swear that they were five-year olds.

Mark and Amanda watched as Steve spoke on the phone, both waiting for Steve to lash out on Jesse for not pitching, however, their smiles vanished as they saw Steve lowered his head as he hanged up.

"Steve? what's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Jesse, he left early. They said that he was heading out here straight away. Dad, that was two hours ago," Steve said in fear.

Everyone in the room fell silent as they heard the conversation. Steve looked around the room which was filled with balloons, party decorations and other decorative stuff. His eyes fell on the banner which hang in the centre of the room, which had "Happy Birthday Jesse" written on it.

o o o

****

To be continued...


	3. kidnapping

****

Disclaimer: don't own them, never have never will...

****

Notes: In this story, there will be flashback's on Jesse's childhood, which will, eventually, explain what is happening. I do not know all the facts, and I made up a few things. Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope everyone has a fantastic time!

****

Thank you:

cloudedleopard51- Thanks for the review. Hope you like what I'm going to do with the rest of the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Karen Faye- Thank you for the review. You'll find out soon what is happening, just have to explain a few things first, but don't worry, you will find out.

Sabrina Mecum- sorry about the long wait between chapters, I really am sorry about that. I'll try my best to post the next chapter next week. hope you will continue to read on.

JesseGirl - Skywalker is a cool pen name, Thanks for the review, sorry about the long delay, and for the cliff-hangers...(Well, to be honest, I love writing cliff-hangers...), but I shall try and update as soon as possible. As for returning Jesse in one piece...you shall have to wait and see ;-)

Music Quotes:

"It's a keeping for the lonely since the day you were gone why did you leave me" - Solesad by Westlife

"The heart isn't always true and I am not always fine, We all have an angry heart sometimes" One and one by Edyta Gorniak

"We came together, fell apart and broke each other's hearts" Remember when by Alan Jackson

"I want to take a breath that's true, I look to you and I see nothing" Fade into you by Mazzy Star

"Love is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah" Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

"It's not a cry you can hear at night, It's not somebody who's seen the light. Its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah" Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

****

Apology: Yammer dit so laat is, my tannie is hier en ek het nie baie tyd om te skryf nie.

o o o

__

Eight- forty five pm

Present Day

BBQ Bob.

Steve, Amada and Mark all sat around a table, all waiting. People had stared to leave, not really knowing what else they could do.

Steve looked around the place, there were only a few people left. His eyes roamed around, but stopped when his gaze fell on the banner. It was supposed to be a night of happiness.

He lowered his head in disappointment. He just couldn't believe how badly everything turned out.

"We shouldn't have had this stupid surprise party! we should have just told him!" Steve said angrily as he looked up at his dad.

"Steve, none of us couldn't have known what was going to happen," Mark replied sadly.

"But you didn't see the disappointment in his eyes, dad, he thought we forgot," Steve said sadly.

"That's what confused me, when me and Mark said that we weren't doing anything, he didn't act sad. He kept on smiling," Amanda said as she remembered what happened only hours ago.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised by that," a male voice said from behind them.

Mark, Amanda and Steve turned to see Mr Dane Travis, standing by the bar. He was wearing dark pants with a black top on. They could also see the fear in his tired eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth Travis asked as she walked up to Dane.

"What? don't pretend that you don't know Beth, what you did to that boy is unforgiving!" Dane snapped.

"What I did? oh, don't act all innocent, Dane, I'm not the one that disappeared of the face of the earth. Your not the one that had to explain to a five year old why his father is Never around! or why his father forgot his birthday again, or why his father couldn't make it to prize giving!" Elizabeth shouted.

"DON'T you DARE put that on me. I know I wasn't there, but NEITHER were you! At least I don't pretend to be a good parent!"

"PRETEND? I was always there!"

"OH please! IF you weren't putting pressure on the kid, you were planning his life!"

Mark, Amanda and Steve just watched in complete shock as they watched Jesse's Parents argue. They just couldn't believe that they would argue when their son was missing. It was just completely unbelievable.

"SHUT UP!" Steve yelled as he held out his hand, motioning them to be silent.

Elizabeth and Dane fell silent as they sat down on the stools, looking at Steve, Mark and Amanda with angry glares.

"Do you mind, Your son is Missing!" Amanda scolded.

Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what to say, or what to do. Seconds felt like hours, as they sat there waiting.

Mark looked around and to his relief, Steve, Amanda, Elizabeth, Dane and him were the only people left.

Before he could speak, the door opened to reveal Steve's partner, Detective Cheryl Banks. They all turned to her, with hope in their eyes. But the hope faded as they saw the uneasy expression on her face.

"Cheryl?" Steve asked, hoping that she had good news.

Cheryl looked at Steve, before lowering her head, not being able to watch their expressions.

"We found his car, it was abandoned on the side of the road, about ten minutes away. We checked the car, the only thing we found was this," Cheryl said as she lifted her one hand up, revealing a swan shaped sculptor, made out of paper.

Mark, Amanda and Steve looked at the paper figure with blank expressions. None of them knew what it meant. However, their attention was drawn to Jesse's parents, when they heard Elizabeth's sharp intake.

"Do you know something about this?" Cheryl asked.

They all turned to Elizabeth and Dane, who were now glaring at each other.

"Well?" Steve demanded.

None of them paid any attention to Steve as they continued to glare at each other.

"I thought you said you handled this! Dane, he's your son!" Elizabeth said in a low, deadly tone.

"So NOW he's my son?" Dane asked angrily.

Steve could feel the anger boil as he watched Jesse's folks argued again. He just couldn't believe it. Sure he knew that they divorced because that they couldn't get along, but this was getting ridiculous. Their son was missing. Their son was who-knows-where, with who-knows-who, and here they are fighting.

"Excuse me? but Do you know what is happening?" Amanda asked.

Dane and Elizabeth glared at each other once again before Elizabeth answered.

"Yes," she answered sharply.

Cheryl looked at Elizabeth and Dane in amazement. She had never, not once since she joined the police force, had seen parents act so cool over their child's disappearance. If she hadn't seen Dane and Elizabeth come from the airport, she would have had them as suspects.

"Ma'am, Sir, if you have any information, I need to know about it," Cheryl said as she sat down next to Steve.

"It's all his fault! If it weren't for him, none of this would be happening!" Elizabeth said sharply.

Dane just shock his head in sadness. He had accepted that he couldn't change the past and he knew there would be no use to deny that he made some bad choices in his life, but he just couldn't believe how bad things were turning out.

"Beth, you know damn well that I was not responsible, I wasn't there. I didn't know what was going to happen. You know that I would never put my son's life in danger on purpose!" Dane snapped.

Mark, who could always keep his patience, was suddenly struggling to control himself from yelling at them. He was worried about Jesse, and their only clue lay with Dane and Elizabeth, who were now, to busy arguing to help them.

He wasn't the only one Cheryl, Steve and Amanda were equally annoyed.

"Sir, time is of the essence, I need to know what is happening!" Cheryl demanded.

"Tell them Dane, tell them everything," Elizabeth said sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of whiskey.

Dane knew that they were wasting precious time, but he just couldn't help the urge to argue back at his ex-wife.

"Oh, yes, I'll tell them, I'll tell them what a _good _mother you were," Dane threatened.

"ENOUGH!" Steve yelled.

"If you two don't want to cooperate, I can always take this matter to the station," Cheryl threatened.

This seemed to work, as Elizabeth and Dane settled down, both glaring at the others.

"This all started the day when Jesse turned five...." Elizabeth began.

__

o o o

Twenty years earlier...

Travis House

Five year old Jesse Travis sat by himself, staring sadly out of the window, waiting for his parents to come home. It was already five o'clock and they were supposed to be arriving soon. Today was his birthday and they had promised to come home early. But Jesse knew that the promises weren't very reliable but he just couldn't help but wish that this time they were telling the truth, that this time they kept their promises.

Jesse looked around the huge house, it wasn't much of a home, it was more like a museum. Everything was so clean, so expensive, there was nothing that really showed that people lived in it.

With a heavy sigh, Jesse looked up at the clock. It was already six, they had forgotten again. He should have known, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He was foolish to even believe that they would have come, it was only his birthday, nothing special or anything.

A tear ran down his cheek as he slowly made his way upstairs to his room. He just wanted to sleep, to forget that this day had ever happened.

Jesse had just made it half way upstairs when he heard the front door opening. Hope returned as he smiled in excitement. They had made it! they had finally made it.

Without even waiting a second, Jesse turned and ran down the stairs, impatient to see who it was first, he opened the door.

But it wasn't his parents.

There, standing in the door way, were two grown men. Both wore black pants, with a black shirts. The one man had brown hair with green eyes, the other, had light hazel hair with light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked curiously.

The two men looked at each other then to the little boy before them. They couldn't help but stare at Jesse's big blue eyes that shown with his innocence or his long blond hair that came up to his collar.

"Are you Travis's kid?" the one man asked.

"Depends who's asking," Jesse replied.

The remark caused the one man to snicker in amusement.

"Ben stop laughing and help me here!"

The man with the hazel hair stopped laughing as soon as he heard his name, when he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Matt, but this kids funny," Ben apologised.

"Yeah, real funny," Matt said sarcastically.

"Look kid, are you or are you not Jesse Travis?" Matt asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Jesse asked, not really liking Matt's attitude.

Ben just couldn't help but smile at Jesse's responses, however, Matt was getting annoyed, very quickly.

Matt couldn't handle another smart comeback, so he did what he was trained to do. Before Jesse could even react, Matt picked him up.

"LET ME GO!!!" Jesse cried as he tried to break free from Matt's grasp.

"Ben give him the shot!" Matt yelled a he battled to hold onto the squirming five year old.

Ben quickly took out a syringe from his pocket, and quickly injected Jesse in the arm.

"NO!" Jesse cried as he felt the prick in his arm.

Jesse continued to struggle, but the drug in his system worked fast as he soon found himself becoming drowsy.

"Lets go," Matt said as he felt Jesse's struggling begin to weaken.

"But look at this place, can't we take some stuff?" Ben asked.

"No, just leave the swan," Matt ordered as he walked to his car, with Jesse still in his arms.

Jesse's mind was becoming hazy, he couldn't focus on anything. He knew it was something that was in that injection, but it just hurt to think, it hurt to breathe. He just felt so tired.

"Let's go,"

Jesse felt himself being loaded in the back of the van, before darkness claimed him

o o o

__

Present time

B B Q BOB

o o o

"When I got home, I found the paper swan, with a note saying that they have Jesse, that I should not call the police and that I would be contacted soon," Elizabeth

"So this is a kidnapping?" Cheryl asked in confirmation.

"I think so," Dane replied.

"Wait, so are you telling me that Jesse was kidnapped when he was five years old?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered with no emotion.

"Do you think it's the same people?" Cheryl asked.

"Well, I think so, the last time didn't work out the way they wanted. They were arrested and sent to jail for about twenty years. Their names were Matt and Ben Johnson, they are brothers, " Dane answered.

"So it could be them. Steve, I'll check records, you wait here for the phone call. I'll also tell the Captain that we need more people to search for different leads, just in case," Cheryl explained.

"Let me know as soon as you found something," Steve asked.

Cheryl smiled and nodded just before she left.

Mark looked up at Dane and Elizabeth and knew there was something else to the story. He knew something went very wrong for the Campbell brothers to kidnap again.

"You said it didn't work out? what happened?" Mark asked.

"The thing that is bothering me, is why a five year old would be alone on his birthday?" Amanda asked angrily.

Elizabeth just looked at Amanda calmly.

"I was working, we had just fired our maid, and Jesse was old enough to look after himself," she answered.

Amanda's motherly instincts within were screaming to attack Elizabeth, but she knew it wouldn't be any use.

"Look, they phoned us the next day demanding a million dollars and we would get Jesse back, I, um, got help from my work, and we caught the brothers," Dane explained.

Mark, Steve and Amanda all knew Dane worked for the CIA, even though he had tried to keep it from his family, till someone came after Jesse, forcing him to reveal his secret life.

"A million DOLLARS?" Steve said in disbelief.

Everyone knew that Jesse came from a wealthy home, but a million dollars was a pricey. It was the kind of money that they could only dream about.

"Yes, but in the end, we didn't lose that money," Elizabeth reported happily.

"Money? I don't think that the brothers would spend twenty years in jail just to kidnap Jesse again for money? If it didn't work the first time, why would they try again?" Steve asked.

"Tell me everything, I need to know what happened. Maybe we are missing something?" Mark suggested.

Steve and Amanda nodded in agreement, both wanting to know more about the kidnapping and Jesse's childhood. They had known Jesse for a few years now, and yet, they only knew a tiny bit about his life.

o o o

__

Present time

unknown location...

Using the dark sky as their cover, two figures dragged the limp body into the small hotel room. Once in the room, the one man locked the door, making sure that no one would be entering, or leaving, any time soon.

"What we going to do with him?" Ben asked.

"Use him to get what we deserve and this time, we kill him," Matt replied evilly as he eyed the bound form which lay on the cold floor.

o o o

__

to be continued...


End file.
